


Come Undone

by awkward_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cock Warming, Dom Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/pseuds/awkward_devil
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto fuck in the Hokage office, that's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted to write smut with these two to feed my Sensei kink. Enjoy!

Patience had never been Naruto’s strongest suit. Even then- he tries his best because he wants to please.

The Hokage’s office is pleasant and warm against Naruto’s skin who is naked except for his boxers while Kakashi is fully dressed in his chair with his pants down no more than necessary.

It takes all of his willpower to not move, he had been kneeling for quite some time now. Kneeling under that Hokage desk while his knees dig harshly into the wooden floorboards, his legs are splayed apart and almost numb from bearing his body-weight. There’s a dull ache in his jaw and the skin on his neck is covered with thin dribbles of saliva. Kakashi’s semi-hard cock feels heavy in Naruto’s throat- resting on top of that perfect pink tongue he isn’t allowed to move just yet.

Kakashi stops typing and shifts above him slightly from where he is on the Hokage seat and Naruto’s eyes follow, enthusiastic and desperate. Waiting for any indication to do  _ something _ . Kakashi had always been good at testing his limits and Naruto loves a good challenge but it’s getting a bit much even for him.

Kakashi’s face stays glued to the screen but his hand reaches down and brushes against golden strands, his palm settles fully on Naruto’s head and pets him softly. Naruto closes his eyes shut, his cock already straining against his boxers because it always feels surprisingly good when they are like this.

“Not yet,” says Kakashi, almost sounding bored but Naruto knows better.

Naruto risks a soft whine, his mouth moves just enough to lick the side of Kakashi’s dick and Kakashi’s touch turns deadly- caressing fingers start to dig painfully into his scalp with a rough tug of golden hair and Naruto’s eyes water. He slips out of Naruto entirely, grabs his chin and drags him forward, his voice is laced with mock reprimand as if he was waiting for this to happen. “You don’t want them to hear you scream, do you?” Kakashi asks his tone hard.

Even though it’s late, Naruto knows Kakashi always has his ANBU around, except for right now but he can call them back near the office anytime he wants. Kakashi wouldn’t do that, would he? They hadn’t been that brave yet- not that Naruto would particularly mind.

Kakashi hooks a thumb on Naruto’s bottom lip and traces his jaw gently and Naruto doesn’t fail to notice how Kakashi’s dick is starting to get harder now. Naruto swallows thickly when his eyes meet Kakashi, whose face is illuminated slightly from the light of the screen and maybe Naruto loses it for a little bit. He leans into the touch and sucks on the thumb, sticks his tongue out to try and lick Kakashi’s fingers- desperate to get that taste of skin back in his mouth. That moment is short-lived though because soon an involuntary whine escapes Naruto. 

Kakashi runs his fingers down Naruto’s chest with soft teasing touches as if tracing a pattern, his fingers brushing softly against Naruto’s exposed nipple and Naruto’s eyes become heavy. The air in the room is toasty- warm even with the harsh cold outside and Naruto is far too comfortable, almost enough to forget his erection for a brief moment, that is until Kakashi’s fingers press hard against his nipples. Only this time for good measure, he sends a jolt of electricity right through them, taking full advantage of his affinity.

Naruto flinches, lets out a shaky moan as he tries this best to back away but Kakashi’s other hand holds him right in place, his grip returning with a vengeance as pale fingers grip tightly around Naruto’s locks. Naruto shudders, a whine escapes his lips as he opens his eyes only to meet distant, unyielding eyes as Kakashi send another surge of electricity through the same spot, this time a little more powerful. 

Naruto can’t help as a strangled scream leaves his throat, his body convulsing against Kakashi’s thighs as he pants.

“This is what you get.” Kakashi’s tone is almost lacking remorse but it’s obvious he hasn’t failed to notice the way Naruto’s cock is rock-hard and straining. “And this is what you’ll get every time you disobey, you haven’t forgotten, have you?” 

Of-course Naruto hadn’t. Kakashi can be a lover just as well as he can be a sadist if they were in the mood for it and Naruto hasn’t failed to realise he likes that a bit too much.

“Maybe-” Kakashi drawls his words through his mask in that silky smooth voice that sends a chill down Naruto’s spine. “Maybe I need to break out the cage once again, a few nights away from a warm bed should be enough, what do you think? Ready to behave yet?” 

Naruto nods frantically because while he enjoyed the threats, he wouldn’t put it past Kakashi to actually go through what he had just said. A week in that cold steel cage right after his mission is not a pleasant thought.

“We’ll see.” Kakashi’s pitch is stiff as he finally releases Naruto and leans back against his chair staring at the ceiling as if contemplating.

“Boxers off. Turn around, head down ass up.”

Naruto is quick, obliging right away- sliding his boxers down toward his feet. He turns and shifts his weight to his shoulders as he puts his head down and pushes his hips back exposing his bare ass.

Naruto feels slightly light-headed with his heart beating rather fast in his chest while he waits because Kakashi doesn’t seem to be doing anything and the feeling of his butthole exposed to the air, knowing Kakashi has a perfect view of everything he has to offer only makes his cock throb harder.

Kakashi sticky digits start to trace his entrance and Naruto tries his best to not move because he truly doesn’t want to be left hard and waiting for a release. Kakashi slides a single finger into this asshole, coating it liberally and stretching before sliding another finger in. Kakashi seems to take his time and Naruto’s head is spinning while he moans softly into the floor and presses his eyelids shut.

When Kakashi hooks his finger and strokes a particular spot, resting his other hand on Naruto’s balls, he lets out a loud moan his knuckles pressing hard into the floor. He shudders and melts into Kakashi’s touch oh-so-close and intoxicated with pleasure but Kakashi pulls out completely.

“No I’ll be good,  _ please _ ” Naruto tries to speak but his voice comes out broken.

Kakashi’s hands return to his skin only to dig into his thighs harshly, he feels hot breath between his thighs and knows Kakashi’s face is so very close, breathing in his scent. “Don’t come before I tell you to, let’s see how long you hold up, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” 

Naruto bites his lip and claws at the ground while he tries not to let go because he can still feel Kakashi’s breath on him, his grip not loosening one bit while his nails dig further. 

“No- ah, yes Sensei, I’ll be g-good.”

Kakashi hums in approval and backs away. “Up and against the desk.”

Naruto obliges right away but he realises he can’t fully control the slight shakiness of his legs and wildly irregular breath or his heart pounding against his ribcage. He stands up with much effort and presses against the desk, arms at his side. 

Kakashi runs his hand along Naruto’s spine, rubs slow lazy circles on his back, grabs Naruto’s hand and makes him cup his own ass. “Spread.”

Naruto gulps, realising what exactly is about to happen and isn’t sure if he can make it through that.

When he hesitates, Kakashi’s palm strikes against his skin in a loud smack, ringing through the empty office making Naruto hiss and bite back a scream. “Don’t make me repeat myself. Spread your ass.”

Naruto swallows- bites down on his lip but reaches back and spreads his cheeks arching back to give Kakashi full access.

A gloved hand rests on the small of his back while Kakashi’s other hand is around Naruto’s neck massaging softly. 

Kakashi leans over Naruto, his lips brushing against Naruto’s ears while he whispers for him to relax, rubs the previously hit spot, while he runs his fingers through Naruto’s hair, petting him softly. That’s all it takes for Naruto’s tense shoulders to dip down a little, for him to close his eyes and let Kakashi have him then there.

Kakashi’s cool lube coated fingers poke at Naruto’s entrance. He pushes one finger expertly and stretches before pushing another in. For a while, he maintains a slow pace- takes his time to tease and stretch Naruto open. Hooks his fingers on the spot he knows will make Naruto squirm and falter.

Naruto is sure they don’t need that much preparation but he knows Kakashi too well by now. His dick is standing proudly between his thighs, wet and swollen at the tip. Naruto’s panting is heavy, his voice shaky while he stutters Kakashi’s name begging under his breath because it’s getting harder by the minute to not let go. 

Kakashi’s fingers leave his entrance merely a few seconds before Naruto feels Kakashi bury himself in, all slow and careful teasing until he sets a comfortable rhythm. Naruto’s wrists are pinned with one of Kakashi’s hands when he picks up the pace and fucks into Naruto hard, slides out halfway and thrusts firm and deep.

Naruto jolts forward with each push, his knees shaky while he buries his face into the desk and begs. “Please,  _ please  _ I can’t-”

“You can and will.” Kakashi’s voice is dark in Naruto’s ears, his breath shaky and ticking Naruto’s skin and his mask slightly damp. “Can’t come till I fill you up.” 

Wet sloppy sounds fill the empty room, loud and clear while the desk creaks under their weight until Kakashi lets go of Naruto and the next thing Naruto knows a warm mess is covering his thighs.

Kakashi is panting heavily when he leans against Naruto once more turns his head around and kisses, nibbling softly on his chewed lip. “You did well-” Kakashi suddenly flips Naruto around, shoves his back against the desk and sinks to his knees.

Naruto tries to catch his breath, startled “Wha-oh fuck-”

Long pale fingers clasp Naruto’s cock, each stroke firm and slick as Kakashi uses his own cum and covers Naruto’s dick entirely. “Come.”

With just a few more strokes, Naruto comes unhinged, wet sticky white coating Kakashi’s gloves while Naruto grips the desk hard, throws his head back and curses.

It takes a few moments for Naruto to open his eyes but it isn’t long before he is aware of drowsiness coating his nerves. Kakashi hands are all around him then, holding him gently in place, their faces close and Naruto brushes his lips over Kakashi. 

It’s a pity they can’t leave a mess in the Hokage’s chamber because all Naruto wants to do is sleep.

\--


End file.
